<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】试衣间里到底发生了什么 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945308">【带卡】试衣间里到底发生了什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※战犯土x六火卡</p>
<p>※一个试衣间play的车</p>
<p>※有女装情节，请自行避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】试衣间里到底发生了什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被按着脖颈直到侧脸紧贴在试衣间的门板上时，旗木卡卡西还有些没反应过来事态为何会如此发展。</p>
<p>虽说是挑起四战的元凶之一，但毕竟最后时刻迷途知返，为胜利做出了不可磨灭的巨大贡献，加上战后百废待兴，也确实需要卡卡西这个六代目尽心竭力为木叶的重建出力，总之，在卡卡西以六代火影身份作为担保的情况下，被关在地牢里很长一阵的宇智波带土暂时得以保释出狱。他被允许居住在卡卡西家中，由卡卡西负责他的思想改造。即使不能免于被暗部们监视居住，但某种程度上来说到底也算是重获自由了。<br/>如果可以的话，卡卡西并不愿意和带土住在同一屋檐下，尤其是在下班后进门就看到某战犯靠在沙发上用翻阅着他心爱的亲热天堂系列，或是面对面坐在餐桌上以近的能看清对方吞咽食物时上下翻动的喉结的距离共进晚餐，又或者起夜时不小心迎头撞进对方热烘烘的胸膛嗅见其独有的体味——对于小心地掩藏着并且目前没有打算承认这种对对方的痴迷的卡卡西来说，这几乎算得上是折磨了。<br/>这种日子没过多久，便走向了一个诡异的方向。<br/>最开始是卡卡西忘记敲门就进入带土卧室叫他吃饭时无意间发现对方正沉浸在私密的自我抚慰中，相比对此毫无羞耻之心的带土，撞破这一幕的卡卡西直到梦里都会因此而面红耳赤醒过来，同时让他更羞惭的是睡裤下精水斑驳，余韵未消的身体对这样的欢愉毫无抵抗之力。<br/>后来是某个同期聚会后不受酒力醉去的夜里，陷在柔软床垫上无法控制被酒精麻痹的身体渴望抚摸，或许真的不知不觉说了什么，卡卡西被发烫的手掌揉捏着高翘的性器，玩弄出伴随着可耻水声的黏腻汁液，脸红心跳间带土深深地贯穿了他的后穴，让他雌伏在滚烫的阴茎下一遍遍在高潮中发出痴痴的呻吟。<br/>第二天醒过来之后就像什么都没发生过，白天里卡卡西和带土的相处一如既往的克制而礼貌，但有什么的确改变了。之后深夜里房门常被不打招呼推开，随即而来的就是被男人粗喘着吮吸过全身皮肉，直到银发火影被情潮蒸熟的身体扭动着吞下膨胀的性器并哭叫着射出好几轮精液，在男人指尖的揉弄下被过度的痉挛抽空全部力气。<br/>没办法出门结交女性，成年男人的欲望又无法完全依靠双手纾解，所以才会退而求其次使用同为男性的身体吧——对卡卡西来说，其实并不是什么难以理解的事。面对带土的爱欲索取时卡卡西并不反抗，长久以来的暗恋在身体的碰撞中至少寻得了一个供他片刻喘息的出口，但他必须在自己彻底沉溺于此之前抽身出来，不能任由自己走上绝无出口的路。<br/>卡卡西空出了一个天气不错的下午，决定陪带土出门买几件衣服，好好打理一下个人形象，也好在结识异性时更容易博得对方好感。不知怎么，明明是非常贴心的替带土考虑，但带土本人却显得一点也不高兴，卡卡西最后只能把原因归于他在家宅久了有些不适应和外界沟通，希望出门散心一趟能让他心情好起来。<br/>两个人出了门（带土磨磨蹭蹭许久），沿着商业街转了几圈，常去的服装店正巧有上新的系列，卡卡西帮带土参考了几件，挑出了带土的尺码后让他去试衣间更换，自己则留在外面继续挑选。<br/>服装店老板娘是卡卡西曾在忍者学校修习时的同学，只不过天资有限，没有顺利通过毕业测试，最后和丈夫一起开了这家规模不大的服装店，虽然不善于忍术修习，但审美上很有水准，店铺里的衣服广受木叶男女老幼欢迎，最近是旺季，人手不够，于是连老板娘的女儿也在店里帮忙。<br/>木叶的年轻一代没有谁是不崇拜六代目火影的，即使抛开忍术上的造诣，单论卡卡西优美神秘的形象也同样会让年轻女孩子们疯狂，在老板娘女儿灼热的眼神中，卡卡西很快就抵挡不住，借口寻找久未出来的带土，往试衣间的方向走去。<br/>这家店只有两间试衣间，一间大开着门还没人用，于是卡卡西径直敲响了紧闭的另一扇门。<br/>门很快开了，卡卡西刚想询问带土试穿后有没有找到喜欢的衣服，就被一把拉了进去。<br/>——直到被按着脖颈直到侧脸紧贴在试衣间的门板上，卡卡西还有些没反应过来事态为何会如此发展。</p>
<p>为了节省空间，试衣间被设计成只容一个人方便脱换衣服的大小，卡卡西虽然身形单薄但毕竟还是男人的骨架，和肌肉饱满的带土挤在一个试衣间里，好像连空气都被挤了出去，只留下两个人紧密贴挨时放大的清晰呼吸声。<br/>带土一只手按在卡卡西的脖颈上，全身都紧紧压上来，卡卡西被夹在门板和带土之间，一时间连呼吸都不顺畅了。<br/>“这是怎、怎么了……？”卡卡西费劲地从肺里挤出供于说话的空气，带土用的力气虽然很大，但并没有散发敌意，这也是卡卡西没做反抗的原因。<br/>带土没有说话，反而把卡卡西双手反剪叠在背后，紧接着发热的嘴唇贴上了卡卡西的后肩，隔着衣服也像是烙铁一样让卡卡西猛地一颤，原本掐在卡卡西脖颈的手顺势挤进门板和卡卡西的正面，游走至尚还沉睡的乳头处拨动。<br/>卡卡西猛然明白过来：“……不行！别，别在这里……”<br/>如此浓烈的性意味已经说明了带土的意图，可卡卡西却不愿意在半公开的场合配合他的荒唐行径。如果被人发现木叶的火影被四战战犯在光天化日下操了个透，这个消息恐怕下一秒就会爆炸式传播开来，引发的后果即使只是想想都让卡卡西绷紧了身体。<br/>但带土显然早就有所准备，卡卡西的双手被反剪，紧贴在带土的小腹上，想要摆脱这个姿势进行体术搏斗显然并不现实，如果手上点亮雷切又一定会不可避免的贯穿带土的皮肤让他大量出血甚至因此丧命——<br/>卡卡西恨恨地咬牙：“你早就准备好了。”<br/>身后的战犯嗤笑一声，话语里藏不住的得意：“怎么样，闭上嘴巴老老实实被我操一顿，什么事也不会发生，我看这桩买卖划算的很。”<br/>他顿了顿：“而且，你不是也很想吗？”</p>
<p>带着奇异电流般的手指沿着后腰钻进衣服，挑开内裤的边缘一路往下，顺着两片臀肉之间的缝隙埋进早就被操成了深红的后穴，连抠弄都没有，肠液就顺着指头淌了出来，打湿了半扣着臀丘的手掌，卡卡西咽了咽唾沫，反驳的话语难堪地被吞了回去。<br/>的确，从被拉进试衣间的那一刻他就湿了，与个人意志无关，已经被战犯操熟了的身体自发地分泌出帮助交合的液体，如果不是前面还紧贴着门板，激动的性器也一定早就高高抬头了。<br/>“看来火影大人比我更心急。”带土低声说，衔住卡卡西背对着自己而露出的洁白耳垂，满意地感觉到卡卡西的身体随着一阵颤栗又流出了湿漉漉的爱液。<br/>太热了……卡卡西不适地扭了扭，企图摆脱喷在耳朵上让他丧失思考能力的热气，然而毫无用处，对方进一步贴近了，然后伸长了舌头舔进耳廓。比起第一次被这样对待时激动地哭出声并射精，卡卡西已经进步了很多，但无论如何是绝不可能无动于衷的，一阵直达腰际的酥麻后半边身体都开始泛红，从耳朵开始迅速蔓延，让战犯几乎忍不住马上扒掉卡卡西的衣服欣赏这花开般美妙的一刻。他也确实付诸行动了——手上暗劲一吐，卡卡西惊骇地发现裤子裂开掉到了膝下，暴露出打着颤的两条大腿。<br/>“别胡闹——”卡卡西咬着牙。<br/>带土却毫不在乎地继续舔吻他的耳廓：“买条新裤子就好了，我刚刚拿了你的尺寸。”<br/>脚下确实堆了好几件衣服，卡卡西只能暗自祈祷带土说的是真的而不是随口的糊弄，而且他也没什么精力确认了，耳廓上传来的令人发疯的酥麻和臀瓣怎么夹紧也无法阻挡的手指抠弄同时击溃了他的理智，没有办法继续保持清醒了，唯一的选择就是沉沦在越来越强的抚慰中。后穴里的肠液已经滴滴答答淌了一地，卡卡西开始觉得，即使没有被带土扒掉裤子，他也不可能穿着湿透的裤子大摇大摆走出去了。<br/>“你喜欢这样吗？”带土问他，覆在乳头上的手指开始了缓慢揉捏，指间柔腻的乳肉随着玩弄被肆意拉扯成各种形状，与此同时后穴里抠挖的手指已经变成了三根，括约肌吃力地吞吐着带着薄茧的手指，并在每一次嫩肉摩擦指肚时带起一阵轻微的战栗。<br/>卡卡西的眼泪不知不觉流了出来，在半公开场所被亵玩让他的感官比往常更加敏锐，承担不了如此强烈的快感，只能随着带土的手指无力地低下头。<br/>“喜欢吗？”没有得到回答的战犯执着地问，为了催促卡卡西回答，他把粗大的性器挤进饱满臀缝，手指暂时退了出来，缓慢地插了进去。<br/>湿透了的小穴想要吃下带土的性器并不是非常困难的事，相反一直盘桓在身体深处的空虚随着阴茎的填充逐渐得到了满足，卡卡西在被填满的饱胀感中攥紧了手指，原本支撑着身体的双手变作握拳压在门板上，叹息地呻吟。<br/>可他并没有被满足很久，很快阴茎就抽了出去，重新出现的空虚甚至比起初更难忍受，在卡卡西意识到之前，他已经开始摇摆着腰肢乞求带土继续操干欲求不满的自己。<br/>“回答我的问题，”带土依旧在问，发现卡卡西眼神里水雾弥漫，早已不知道自己在说什么，又问了一遍，“喜欢吗？”<br/>“……”嘴唇颤抖着，要直接说出来还是太过羞耻，卡卡西难过地摇着头，他不明白在家里时一贯不多说话只是大开大合操进来的带土为什么突然多了这样的癖好，但在臀瓣上画着圈的龟头依旧没有在得到回答前顶进肉穴的意思，只能抽噎着，“……喜欢……”<br/>几乎是和微弱至无声的回答同步，带土慷慨地把性器深深地捅进了淫水直流的后穴，淫靡的水声和抽插时囊袋拍打屁股的声音交织着，卡卡西想让带土小点声，但张开嘴巴发出的只是一串无意义的呻吟，害怕被别人听见撞破只能又紧紧闭上了嘴巴，承受着身后越来越用力的撞击。<br/>带土的力气太大了，很快卡卡西就被操到后穴发热，抵不住地小声啜泣起来，身体一半是热辣的疼痛，一半是飞升的快感，抽插的性器把软下来的身体一次次钉在门板上，阻止了卡卡西脱力到滑落在地的悲惨情况。<br/>看到卡卡西差不多快要不行了，后穴里抽送的阴茎又一次加快了速度，以卡卡西觉得快要把肠子捅破的力道狠狠顶撞，精准地撞击在让卡卡西痉挛着发出嗬嗬，很快就眼前发白地被送上了高潮。</p>
<p>一头银发已经湿透了，黏腻地贴在脸上，射精后带土放开了对卡卡西的钳制，任由他跪坐在地上慢慢平复，想到已经在试衣间里耽误了一会儿，卡卡西忍着后穴的酸胀想要起身：“哪条裤子是我的尺码？”<br/>然而带土递过来的衣服让他几乎震惊到跳起来——<br/>一条纯黑的、挖空了后背的缎面吊带连衣裙。<br/>之前藏在其他衣服里而没被卡卡西看见，此刻在带土手里单独拿出来就更显得轻薄如无物，战犯脸上露出诡异的微笑：“穿上这件让我看看。”<br/>卡卡西终于被接二连三超出接受范围的要求点燃了，他威胁地眯起眼睛：“不要得寸进尺！”<br/>带土丝毫没有畏惧地屈起食指伸到门板旁，可以想象到只要敲出一声脆响，马上会惊动在外面的顾客和老板娘。<br/>——他根本就是有恃无恐。<br/>卡卡西脸上还留着没有退去的怒气，但明显气势已经弱了下去，僵持不过短短片刻，带土作势欲敲。<br/>“我认输！”卡卡西彻底放弃了和带土的谈判，忍着害羞一把抢过他手里的裙子，“我穿就是了……”<br/>答应了这样丧权辱国的要求，卡卡西的脸几乎快要热到冒烟，不等他庆幸脸上的面罩多少能遮挡住自己的窘迫，带土就伸出手一把拉了下来，狭小的空间内卡卡西连闪躲也做不到，只能把脸完全暴露在对方玩味的视线下。<br/>“穿裙子还要戴连体面罩太难看了。”面对卡卡西质询的眼神，战犯只是耸了耸肩，催促他快点换上自己精心挑选的装扮，“抓紧时间，你也不想被发现什么吧。”<br/>带土确实准确的把握到了卡卡西的死穴。虽然动作极其僵硬，卡卡西还是慢慢地解开了上衣，展开握在掌心的轻薄布料，分辨了正反后把自己套了进去。<br/>穿上之后才发现，裙子要比卡卡西最开始看起来更暴露，后背凉飕飕的暂且不提，前胸开口处低得几乎能看见隐约的淡红乳晕，而下摆被腿根处丰盈的软肉撑起，勉强包裹住被触碰时果冻似的微微颤动的臀肉，视线稍稍下移就能看见双腿间引人遐想的缝隙。<br/>卡卡西面红耳赤地发现，穿上这条裙子比浑身赤裸显得更为色情，他拼命地往下拉裙摆希冀能够给下体多一分保护，然而胸口的乳肉调皮地蹦出来，被面料摩擦的挺立着，让他被困在进退两难的悲惨境地里。<br/>显然宇智波带土并不打算把他从中解救出来，趁火打劫地将不知所措而微微颤抖的肉体逼进角落，手掌在被剪裁凸显出的纤细腰肢上来回抚摸，灼烫眼神落在被撑起了一个明显的弧度的裙摆上时闪过促狭的笑意：“看来你很喜欢这条裙子，这么快又硬了。”<br/>卡卡西紧紧闭着嘴巴不作回应，希望这种不合作的态度能让带土早点对这个游戏失去兴趣。然而他马上发现自己实在是太天真了，战犯手掌竖起切进了饱满臀丘之间，感受到掌缘的湿意正昭示这具淫荡的身体又一次背叛了银发男人的意志，为了表扬其对欲望忠实的反应，手指不打招呼地钻进温热的肉穴，找到了会让卡卡西过电般抽搐的凸起，沿着那里用力按压。<br/>很快，已经高潮过的身体就又热了起来，卡卡西已经没有多余的力气挣扎了，想要忍住哭叫已经耗费了他绝大部分精力，带土顶住他支撑不住的身体，继续指奸着无助的银发男人。考虑到太快就再次射精对身体不好，带土放慢了手指上的速度，放过了对卡卡西前列腺的精准打击，在肠壁的其他地方转动着手指，只是这样就已经让卡卡西露出了感激的神情，被欲望烧坏的脑子全然忘了是谁把自己推到这样的境地。<br/>带土看着在自己一根手指下就完全融化掉露出痴态的卡卡西，身上歪歪斜斜套着裹不住隐私部位的吊带连衣裙，裙摆已经翻了上去，吊带也顺着肩膀滑落下来，最后只皱成一团拦在被精液打湿的小腹上，纯黑缎面衬得卡卡西皮肤更显皎洁，但这皎洁也不是全然的白，隐隐透出几分情色蒸出的淡红。<br/>带土手指在肠壁上稍稍用力，卡卡西马上就颤栗着哼哼起来，闭不上的嘴里舌尖微微探出，积攒的唾液染湿了下巴上的痣——这就是在整个木叶人心里敬而爱之的六代目火影，此刻却只用一根指头就能把他玩得不断喷水，等到对乳头也加强爱抚，后穴里的指头换成两根并高速抽插，很快就能呜咽着被操到潮吹。<br/>这是只会在他面前露出这样放荡一面的旗木卡卡西。<br/>带土倾身过去亲吻卡卡西，侵入对方口腔吮吸着软舌的绝妙体感让他小腹缩紧，性器按耐不住地寻找着入口——<br/>“六代目刚刚明明就是过来了啊……”距离太近了，老板娘女儿仿佛炸响在耳边的轻声嘟囔让卡卡西猛然瞪大了眼睛。</p>
<p>过了太久都没从试衣间出来，大概是老板娘让女儿过来看看六代目和他的朋友有没有什么需要帮助的地方，卡卡西无声地挣扎起来，试图从带土的手中脱身。<br/>然而下一秒带土不容反抗地把卡卡西翻了过去，又变成了被紧紧按压在门板上的姿势，卡卡西惊惧交加，想要反抗却不敢发出太大声音，只能徒劳地踢蹬着没有被锁住的双腿，可这对带土来说完全是不疼不痒的搔挠。<br/>忍着脖颈被压制的痛，卡卡西扭过头用口型哀求带土放开，带土却凑近了，低声说：“这样更刺激吧，我的火影大人。”<br/>说话间粗长性器就着沾满穴肉的淫水势如破竹地捅了进去，也许多少考虑到了快速抽插会带来的明显水声，带土的侵犯速度不快，无声却执拗地在甬道里来来回回摩擦过，任由敏感点被完全罩住的肠肉一阵阵收缩。<br/>“妈，火影大人好像不在这里！”女孩忽然扬声朝老板娘喊道。<br/>身下的银发男人被突然的喊声吓到，带土感觉到正吞咽着自己性器的肉穴一阵痉挛，被软肉紧紧缠住的快感差点让他差点就要忍不住射出来。<br/>“操，放松一点。”带土爽的低声骂了一句，下意识想要掌掴正扭摆着的臀肉，猛然反应过来外面还有人，硬生生停了下来，于是只在臀瓣上拧了一把。原本已经缩紧的穴肉更深地含住了性器，卡卡西在恐惧中反而更好享用，意外的惊喜让带土几乎马上开始盘算下一次选在哪里操干男人更加合适。<br/>不过眼下还有更重要的事——被女儿叫来的老板娘语气里充满疑惑：“不可能啊，刚刚我明明看到六代目过来找他朋友。”<br/>猝不及防地，带土的抽送变慢了，然而这对卡卡西来说也并没有减少折磨，力度上更重的挞伐让每一次的插入都像是被捅进前所未有的深度，理智在缓慢却用力的顶弄里慢慢破碎，有好几次卡卡西都差点忍不住叫出了声，全是在最后一刻堪堪止住，但照这个样子下去，完全崩溃地哭叫出来也只是时间问题。<br/>更何况，此刻被紧紧按在门板上接受带土的侵犯，与母女俩只隔了一扇薄薄的门板，这种几乎与在别人面前被操干无异却离高潮越来越近的情况让卡卡西恨不得马上昏过去不必面对这样的羞耻。泪水无声无息漫过了整张脸，卡卡西却清楚它只是来自于过载的快感，而非其他——<br/>“不会是我没注意的时候已经走了吧，”老板娘的语气有些担忧，“早知道就提前跟六代目提一句了，同学一场，要是能穿着我们店里的新款西装留个照片，生意肯定会很好的。”<br/>带土的气声在卡卡西耳边响起：“我觉得火影大人还是更适合这家店的女装，特别是这条裙子，谁看了都得被你骚的走不动路。”<br/>被下流的调笑烫红了脸，加上腰肢被带土死死按住，性器缓慢却一刻不停的顶撞所带来的快感让卡卡西扭动着想要逃离，然而避无可避，门板堵住了他的去路，因而只能张开腿让烂熟的穴肉继续接受操弄，嘴里的吟哦终于无力忍耐：“呜……”<br/>悲惨的呻吟刚刚吐出一点，带土闪电般伸出手盖住了他的嘴巴，并用大声的咳嗽掩盖了那一点没来得及阻止泄出的哀鸣，避免了被一墙之隔的母女两人听见的情形。<br/>老板娘闻声问道：“这位顾客，你进去试了有一会儿了，是有什么需要帮忙吗？”<br/>虽然好心堵住了卡卡西的嘴，但带土依旧没有放过他，一边继续活动着性器，一边声音丝毫没有异样地回答：“没什么事，我拿的衣服比较多，想慢慢试，六代目在帮我作参考呢，多谢关心了。”<br/>得到了回复，老板娘放下心，也不好带着女儿守在门外，便很快离开了。</p>
<p>确定老板娘已经走了后，卡卡西还没放松身体，带土就狂烈地高速操干起怀里汗水淋漓的肉体，堆叠的欲望被猛然引爆，始终强忍着不愿失态的银发男人终于失控地呜咽起来，在最后高潮来临时卡卡西只来得及感觉到带土性器吐出了大股的精液，小穴猛地收紧，连带着全身都死死绷住，仿佛失去了意识地昏厥过去，几乎过了一个世纪那么长时间，卡卡西才慢慢重新感知到了远处的动静，脚步声，老板娘说话声，衣架碰撞声。<br/>身上的压制已经消失了，卡卡西又一次向地上滑坐，这次却落入了温暖的怀抱。<br/>带土拨开卡卡西脸上汗湿的银发，让卡卡西看着他的眼睛，那眼神惴惴不安，包含着莫名的询问和期待。<br/>没有力气去琢磨他的意思，卡卡西疲倦地合上眼：“你玩够了吧，让我歇一会儿。”又想起了什么，含含糊糊补充，“挑几件喜欢的衣服吧，一会再陪你做个发型好了，想追求女人就要好好打理自己，钱你不用担心……”<br/>肩头原本安抚地按摩着肌肉的手指忽然捏紧了，尖锐的疼痛一路冲向大脑，卡卡西被迫睁开眼，不知所措地迎上了一双燃烧着怒火的眼睛。<br/>“你都被我操烂了还跟我提女人？”带土的脸阴沉得可怕，一直压得很低的嗓门也抬了起来。<br/>不知道带土为什么又在发疯，卡卡西试图理清楚他的怒点在哪里：“可是既然你都寂寞到需要让我穿女装满足你了，为什么不找个真的女人好好过日子？”<br/>被卡卡西气到一时说不出话来，带土的眼睛都快憋红了，咬着牙根：“……真女人哪有你操起来爽！”<br/>卡卡西苦笑起来：“别开我的玩笑了，带土……”<br/>一颗心却沉沉地往下坠。虽然从一开始就知道只是发泄欲望的对象，但真的被当面说出来，也还是免不了难过一阵子啊……<br/>“你就这么想把我赶紧交给别人？最好马上从你家滚蛋是不是？”眉眼里明明煞气十足，奇怪的是卡卡西却仿佛看到了小时候一委屈就忍不住哭起来的小带土。<br/>胸膛剧烈起伏着，带土冷笑起来：“别做梦了。”<br/>一字一顿地从唇齿间磨出来：“卡卡西，这辈子我都只会操你一个。”</p>
<p>“啊呀，六代目出手这么阔绰，今天托你的福我可以早点关店回家休息啦~”即使是在旺季，老板娘也很少见到一次买这么多衣服的大客户，加上大部分都是设计感十足的新款女装，总价达到了一个惊人的数字。<br/>这些衣服据说是跟六代目大人一起来的那位顾客买给女朋友的，但最后付账划的是六代目的卡，看样子两个人应该是关系非常好的朋友吧，老板娘一边结账一边眉开眼笑恭维着：“这位顾客的女朋友运气真是太好了，有个这么体贴的恋人，希望你们一直幸福下去噢。”<br/>脸上有疤的男人点点头，从进门就不苟言笑的脸上露出了一个浅浅的笑。<br/>老板娘又不失时机地打广告：“我们店里上新也是非常快的，如果女朋友喜欢这些衣服，欢迎常来转转呀。”<br/>黑发男人的笑更明显了一些：“她一定会很喜欢的。”<br/>买下的衣服足足装了十几个购物袋，在老板娘帮助下，六代目和朋友两人手上提满了购物袋，满载而归。<br/>两人已经走出了店门，老板娘还在热情地挥手：“常来看看啊，您女朋友这么火辣的身材和我们店里的s码衣服最搭了！”<br/>“妈妈，六代目的耳朵红了，他好像在害羞。”<br/>“小孩子胡说些什么，这么远肯定是你看错了。”<br/>“没有，他肯定脸红了！”<br/>“我刚在说六代目朋友的女朋友身材火辣，关六代目什么事，好了好了别说了，赶紧收拾一下关门回家休息吧。”</p>
<p>银发和黑发的男人大包小包拎了满手，拐进无人注意的小巷，随着一阵异样的波动，购物袋全都消失了。<br/>两只空出的手，悄悄十指相扣，攥紧了对方。</p>
<p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>